


Human Farms & Titans

by teahongjoongcup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Happy, Sad, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teahongjoongcup/pseuds/teahongjoongcup
Summary: Hongjoong knew that he and everyone he came to love were on a human farm for the demon titans outside the wall they live in, the only way to survive is to join the military or become a mom or a dad but when he lost someone dear to him; his best friend he made a deal with himself that he would create a new world along with his girlfriend and other friends with his best friend spirit following beside him.WILL HONGJOONG AND THE OTHERS MAKE IT?OR?WILL SOMETHING ELSE HAPPEN?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. INFO

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS INSPIRED BY THE ANIMES FOLLOWING:
> 
> The Promised Neverland  
> AND  
> Attack On Titan
> 
> I had switched up a lot of things. I hope you'll like this.

Main FILES;

Hongjoong:  
Age: 11  
Girlfriend: Kayla  
Best Friend: Unkown (dead)  
Test score: 280  
Human Number: 12345

Kayla:  
Age:11  
Boyfriend: Hongjoong  
Best Friend: Hongjoong and Kelly  
Test Score: 100  
Human Number: 57689

Kelly  
Age: 10  
Boyfriend: None (For now)  
Best Friend: Kayla  
Test Score: 108  
Human Number: 89076


	2. Chapter 1: Getting A Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story Will Be Shown Through Hongjoong's Eyes, Maybe A Couple Chapters Will Be Through Kayla's Or Maybe Kelly's. 
> 
> This really isn't a chapter, but I'm going to count it as one. Please be remember this story will have sexual, language, death, tragedy, and more.

Hongjoong looks at Kayla who was currently sitting and leaning against the tree and reading, his eyes followed her every moment but were snapped out of it when his and everyone else caretakers came out, they all would call them mom and dad, they all lived in an orphanage and even though I was heaven to some but to him it was hell. 

Hongjoong knew even when he was in the womb that the orphanage is harvest for the humans to grow up in and to have happy lives until they reach a certain age or level on test scores. He also knows that other harvest farms exist. 

"Hongjoong? Are you alright?" A deep voice called out to him, and when Hongjoong turned and looked at the owner of the voice his eyes widen slightly when he saw dad. Dad always wears a suit, black and white he was tall and had black hair, his skin was a different color of his, it was pitch black, he once asked him about it when he was four and Dad had only said: "well, I'm black and mom is white." Hongjoong had only nodded and said, "It’s beautiful." Dad had only smiled at his words before walking away. 

"Hongjoong?" When Hongjoong heard the deep voice once more he gave a shake of his head and whispered "I'm alright, I'm thinking of writing a book." The man he called Dad just laughed softly and smiled at him "Well if you wish to write it on paper, just know that we have a lot of it in the library." 

Hongjoong gives a nod and watches as Dad walks away before looking back at Kayla only to find her gone and that's when he felt panic run through his veins he only felt like his once before but before he could get lost in those emotions he was jumped on from behind which caused him to gasp "Joongie!" Kayla squeals in his ear. 

Hongjoong felt the panic wash away and he held onto her legs with a small smile on his "Yes kitty?" Kayla giggles at the nickname before kissing his cheek and gets off his back afterward. 

Hongjoong's face flushed immediately when Kayla had kissed his face and hides his face, but he pulls back when he hears Kelly walking over to him and gives a small grumble when Kelly huffs at him before smiling at Kayla, who in return smiles at her and pulls away from Hongjoong causing him to let out a small whine. 

Kayla looks over at Hongjoong and smiles softly “It’s okay, I’ll be back.” Hongjoong gulps and nods before pulling away and looking at the ground, getting lost in waving grass as he is pulled back in a memory that haunts him in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong's memory to start fighting and protecting those he loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for it being so short, I'm sick at the moment. I hope I'll make the longer chapters after this.

Memory: 

Hongjoong sighs softly as he remembers his best friend grabbing his hand and whispering “Let’s go see what’s outside the wall!” Hongjoong wanted to say no, or tell him the truth but he knew his best friend would never believe him so that night they both sneaked out to the very outer wall, they had two walls, one for demon titans and the other for titans that couldn’t be controlled by the military.

The outer wall is where it happened so fast, Hongjoong didn’t even know what happened until his best friend screamed and cried before a curling death scream left him before going limp and as Hongjoong watched, frozen in fear, tears rolled down his face as he whispered his best friend’s name “Jongho.” 

End Of Memory.

Hongjoong snapped out of his memory but before tears could form, he heard Kayla’s laugh, and his eyes snapped towards her and he couldn’t help the small smile creep on his face as he watched her play with Kelly. Hongjoong gets up as he sweats and sighs softly as he walks over to Kayla and he spoke softly “Your laugh is beautiful.” Kelly rolls her eyes at the comment and shakes her head “That’s so gross.” Kayla however blushes and hides her face before gently smacking Kelly on the arm and whisper “I can’t wait for you to get a boyfriend so I can tease you.”

Kelly snickers and looks away from her “I will never date, thank you.” Kayla snickers and giggles behind one of her hands before pecking Hongjoong’s cheek gently and whispers “Joongie did you have a nightmare?” Hongjoong stares at his girlfriend and nods, he was never able to hide anything from her but he also never told her about this world either, but he swears that he will save her before the time comes for them both and even Kelly could get eaten by those demon titans. 

“How do you always know when I had a nightmare? Or when I’m in trouble?” Hongjoong asks Kayla softly, they were both now sitting under the tree. Hongjoong stares at Kayla as he awaits her answer. It didn’t take long before he heard her whisper “I’ve always been able to tell when someone is hurting, or in pain and I always try my best to help them, whether they hurt me or cause me to pain in the end.” Hongjoong stares at Kayla before asking softly “Why can’t you just turn away?” Kayla blushes as she grows embarrassed “Because I can’t turn my back on those who need help.”

Hongjoong blushes and smiles at her gently before saying “Than I promise to do the same to never turn my back on you, or hurt you or cause you any pain.” Kayla blushes when Hongjoong wraps his arms around her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THIS FANFICTION WILL NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. 
> 
> This will cover:  
> Murder.  
> Fear.  
> Death Of Love Ones.  
> And So Many Other Things.


End file.
